The present invention relates to a method for ladderproofing the last row of a knitted item.
Items knitted with conventional knitting machines or stocking machines must be sewn or looped at the end of manufacture in order to prevent the last formed row of knitting from laddering, also affecting the previous rows in its laddering.
Sewing or looping after manufacture of the knitted items considerably affects the production costs of said items.
In some cases, as when closing the toe of stockings knitted starting from the top or cuff of the leg, said sewing is also required in order to complete the item, but frequently the sewing or looping operations have the only purpose of ladderproofing the item.